the_pink_sheepfandomcom-20200213-history
♪ Be Mine ♪
♪ Be Mine ♪ is a minecraft song made by Pink sheep to win Crystal's love back. it is unknown if Crystal sheep has seen this video but, even with that she is the current pink sheep girlfriend. In a pink sheep QnA video when asked on his tips to get a girl he reveals that to make a girl fall in love with you must make a song telling her to be yours. The song became such a hit that Pink sheep soon uploaded a 1 hour version. Song variations you can watch either one of these in the Pink sheep wiki video library or by watching them on his channel: ♪ Be Mine ♪ = original 2 minutes video. ♪ Be Mine ♪ = 1-hour video remake. Lyrics Here you can learn all the lyrics by heart so you can sing along with Homie Pink sheep! Pink sheep = "Girl" Pink sheep = "I left you for a dorito chip" Pink sheep = "I ate it and it wasn't even" Pink sheep = "That lit" Pink sheep = "I want you back right now" Pink sheep = "Without you all i do is frown" Pink sheep = "There is nothing better" Pink sheep = "Than having you around" Pink sheep = "I promise you i ain't no" Pink sheep = "Scary clown" Pink sheep = "Together we can wear the" Pink sheep = "Shiny crown" Pink sheep = "You as the queen" Pink sheep = "And me as king" Pink sheep = "Purple shep in the" Pink sheep = "Washing machine while" Pink sheep = "We be shining our bling" Pink sheep = "GIRL" Pink sheep = "I want you back but" Pink sheep = "I don't know what you'll say" Pink sheep = "If Doritos aren't available" Pink sheep = "I get the lays" Pink sheep = "Your face your mouth" Pink sheep = "Your eyebrows on fleek" Pink sheep = "Please let me kiss you" Pink sheep = "On the cheek" Pink sheep = "GIRL" Pink sheep = "I know that we don't" Pink sheep = "Talk much" Pink sheep = "Why don't i invite you" Pink sheep = "For lunch?" Pink sheep = "We can talk about our life?" Pink sheep = "Then maybe i can make you" Pink sheep = "My wife" Pink sheep = "We can trim our mustaches" Pink sheep = "With my knife" Pink sheep = "Homie dolphin says" Pink sheep = "I have a really big brain" Pink sheep = "He's the guy that wears" Pink sheep = "A lot of sick chains" Pink sheep = "Anyways i am going to stop" Pink sheep = "Talking about my homie" Pink sheep = "Our love will have" Pink sheep = "More power than a tsunami" Pink sheep = "GIRL" Pink sheep = "I'm serious about this girl" Pink sheep = "Let me break it down" Pink sheep = "Be" Pink sheep = "Mine" Pink sheep = "I'm telling you this is a sign" Pink sheep = "Be" Pink sheep = "Mine" Pink sheep = "We'll celebrate" Pink sheep = "With some wine"